A Sweet Treat
by Dobonogall4eva
Summary: McGonagall is feeling the pressure of the Dark Lords' return and is craving something sweet from the kitchen


Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to do any more. The whole wizarding world was being turned upside down from the return of Voldemort and all the Hogwarts pupils were looking to her for guidance. She needed to unwind, to let her hair down, so she hurried down to the kitchen to steal herself some sweet dessert.

The house elves had been busying themselves all day making delicious sugary goods to help the students relax from the stresses that the Dark Lord's return had had on them. Unfortunately, it was not all finished. Ever the helpful elf, Dobby had volunteered to stay up all night to complete the desserts. Suddenly, he heard creeping around and looked up from the cauldron – it was that ravishing Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall could smell the desserts from down the corridor and as soon as she opened the kitchen door another smell hit her, the smell of perspiration – the perspiration and desperation of Dobby the house elf. She twisted her hands up in front of her, suddenly hit with a strange longing for a treat sweeter than the cake could provide. The big eyes of the elf locked on hers.

They froze. They stared at each other. Dobby's attention towards the sweet treats completely distracted. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sweeter dessert in front of him. "H-Hello, Professor", he said nervously, "what brings you here tonight? Can I help you with anything?" His heart accelerated as her piercing eyes caught on to his. It wasn't anger that he had seen – he recognised that look from living with the Malfoys. No, this was something different. Happiness? Curiosity? No. That look. That look was desire.

She had to look away from the elf, his gaze was too intense, had she looked upon him a second longer she would have done something she might have regretted – not that she was ruling out potential pleasure straight away. Her lip quivered as she glanced back at the helpful elf. "Hello, Dobby," she whispered, her cheeks flushing, "I was just in search for a sweet pick me up, a cake maybe," she locked her eyes on him, "maybe with something… creamy…"

Dobby looked down – he had to – else he'd lose all control. That word, 'creamy', floated around in his head and he felt a twitch coming from between his legs. Thank Merlin he'd been given clothes, else she may have noticed something. He reached over to the cream doughnut he had just completed. "Is this what you were thinking of, Professor?", he said as he crossed his legs to cover his increasingly growing erection. "No… not quite… I was thinking something I could work at to get the creaminess flowing" she replied suggestively.

McGonagall felt an ache inside of her, deep inside of her. Was this creature getting her hints? Did he know what she really wanted? His eyes had a glazed look, not dissimilar to that of the doughnut in his hand. "I want something particular, Dobby, I want something that will ease my pain." She felt a bit more confident when she saw his eager face, "I want to let go, lose the strict control I have over my life. Stop being so responsible, I want to be… under someone's guidance, not on top of others." She felt herself becoming damp at the thought of it, her vagina pulsating in time to the breaths of the house elf.

"Someone's guidance? Well… how about you come a bit closer?" the elf replied with a subtle grin and a glint in his eye. He did get it! He did know what she was getting at. Every step McGonagall took she felt herself getting wetter and wetter till her thighs glided against each other with what Dobby knew was her sweet precum. He grabbed her, pulling her close and took her to the cauldron. "Do you mean guided in the art of cooking?" he asked as he pressed his hardness into her. "No. No. Something a little different in fact…"

She melted into Dobby's guiding hands, letting go of the pain she had been feeling recently. His spindly arms somehow turned her on even more – the contortions they could make, she imagined his elbow rubbing against her clit, his skeletal fingers stretching over her stomach. She wanted to give herself to him completely and he seemed willing, his forehead glistening with sweat, however that was not the only head that was glistening because of her presence.

"Please Dobby…" she begged. "Please, what?" "Take me. Own me. Control me." With this proclamation, Dobby took it on himself to completely obey her. After years of obedient servitude, it was his time to be the dominant one. His time to tell a witch who's boss. His time to possess her. His cock started to leak at the very thought. "Strip." He commanded.

She slowly reached down to the bottom of her night dress, hands shaking as she pulled it up to her knees. It felt so good to obey. Dobby's eyes lit up and a small groan escaped his lips, he was relishing in this show. McGonagall pulled the dress further up, her sopping wet thighs on show, and then the dress went over her head. She was completely naked in front of the elf, wanting. He appraised her with his tennis ball eyes, his hand reaching out to draw a trail from her dampness up to her breasts, surprisingly pert for her age. Her breathing quickened.

He started to let out a small groan but reminded himself that he was to control her. Any sign of weakness would ruin the moment. "You will do what I tell you" he said in a calm yet authoritative voice. "You will speak only when I allow you to. And you will call me Sir. Do you understand?" She nodded, obeying his command not to speak. "Good girl. I will call you what I like, my bitch-slave, and you will like it." She didn't think she could get wetter but she couldn't control herself. His stiffness needed attention. "Get on the floor you slut and suck my cock." She immediately did as she was told, and, feeling the power, a bead of wetness released itself from the end of his head. She started slowly but he was her master. He grabbed her head and forced it down his length. She gagged. He smirked.

His length filled her throat, stretched her out and made her feel complete. His taste fulfilled her wildest fantasy, his firm grip on the back of her head was exactly what she needed. The pair moaned in unison, Minerva's muffled by the cock in her mouth. She pulled away and gasped, on her knees staring into the dilated pupils of the elf. "Turn around," Dobby murmured, she acquiesced. He pulled at some string normally used to tie up meat, but this time Dobby would be tying a different kind of meat, feeding a different urge. He tied her wrists together, and his nose ran down the back of her thighs, tickling her as he joined her ankles together too. She had no way of escaping his will.

He ran his fingers along her back, feeling her thin and aged skin. He loved the pale whiteness that radiated from her. He got an idea. With one hand on the top of her head keeping her down, he reached over with the other to grab a frying pan. He ran the cold metal down her back and she shivered. "Lean over" he told her. She immediately got to her feet, and placed her hands on the counter's edge. Immediately he spanked her hard on the ass. She grunted at first in pain. But each whack reminded her that she was no longer in control, that Dobby owned her, she was utterly and completely his. His length grew harder than ever before as he saw the bright skin turn redder and redder. He needed to take her – but not yet. She needed more punishment. He grabbed the handle and introduced it to her vagina.

First he tapped the elongated lips with the edge of the handle, the cold chill running through her with each successive blow, every one precise and on point. Minerva moaned as Dobby claimed her everything with the cooking utensil. Suddenly she felt something fill her up – the handle of the pan, it was inside her. She couldn't believe that Hogwarts property was currently being thrust inside her, she felt so naughty, so out of control. Dobby's erection was almost too much to bear, McGonagall's arching back making his head twitch, he needed to take her soon else he'd explode. He tossed the pan aside and pushed his face between her coffee brown pubes to taste her excitement.

"Sir… please…!" she moaned. SMACK! He hit her across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK!" He backed off completely from her. "Lie down". She did as she was told. He licked her from the bottom of her feet, up her thighs, and tasted her completely. She tried to hold back groans but couldn't help herself. Within seconds she was writhing around on the floor, hands desperately trying to grip hold of anything to control herself.

He couldn't contain himself anymore; he had to be inside her, so he ripped his clothes off and entered her. He thrust and moaned, her surprising tightness making the experience all the more pleasurable. Dobby took her completely, and she consumed him, his motions culminating in an almighty climax, his ejaculation spraying inside her, dripping to the floor. She was still panting as he rubbed his nose against her clit, smelling his own cum. She let out one final groan and came to his rub.

He rubbed her nipples as she slowly came down from her high – leaving her wanting more. But she knew this had gone on long enough. Immediately, she stood up – wobbling slightly to her feet, rushes of pleasure still flowing through her. "Dobby, that was…" "I know – but I suppose it can never happen again, can it, really?" he said as he undid her bonds and passed her her nightgown. "No. No, I suppose not… what with the whole Dark Lord fucking killing everyone…" Dobby's eyes burst at hearing her swear. "Well," she said with a grin, "I'm trying out new things tonight". And with a wink she walked out of the kitchen leaving Dobby hoping that she'd be feeling peckish for a midnight snack sometime soon again.


End file.
